


Head Hunting

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [15]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It all comes down to a head, the head of a Gate Lord that is. Aaron and Spencer go and fight to get what they need.





	Head Hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Warmind, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 13,
> 
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki).
> 
>  **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence, Death, War, Genocide
> 
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Aaron woke up and found that Spencer was on the makeshift bed anymore. He was sitting at the edge of where the cave became a very narrow massage and was looking at his tablet. Aaron frowned because he didn't remember Spencer packing the tablet.

"Good morning," Spencer said, not looking up from his tablet at all.

"Morning."

"I checked in with Morgan who sent a message through GARCIA. He's not happy with what's going on, but he's at least keeping his ideas to himself. He also really doesn't like the Vex being back on Venus either. He's really more upset about that, so he's agreed that us looking into things here is a good thing. He told me a little of the rumors about the Black Garden."

"How long have you been awake?"

"You know that I don't sleep that much and I woke up feeling fine. I've been up a little over two hours. The sun just rose. GARCIA scanned my arm, and it's fine now. I really like the quick healing that Guardians have. I laid down for awhile, looking at my tablet before Morgan messaged us. There are no Vex or Fallen currently in the area according to GARCIA. I've already eaten and changed as well as cleaned my armor a little from the fall I took. There was some dust and grime in a few places that I didn't want it to sit that long."

"You are hyper."

"That's the coffee," GARCIA said.

"Coffee?"

"Instant coffee. It was something that I used to make back before, and I made some the other day and packed into the supplies. I made you a cup if you want. It's cold but better than nothing at all."

Aaron reached out a hand while he sat up. Spencer handed over a mug of very dark coffee, and Aaron took a sip. It was more bitter than usual due to the fact that it was cold. Still, Aaron downed it.

"I can be ready in five."

"Okay." Spencer settled in and looked at his tablet, ignoring Aaron as he stripped naked and got a little cleaned up before he started to change his clothes and don his armor again. Five minutes after that they were stepping out into the early morning sun. Venus was beautiful, even if it was filled with murderous robots.

"The more we learn about the Vex, the more I understand why our Exo friend is so worried about them." Spencer was looking off into the distant sky. There was a ruin that was just visible that had to have been very grand in its time. "We thought that the Vex were gone, but they were not. They were doing their own thing and then in the Collapse they came back in full force but have been hiding from Humanity. The Vex transformed Mercury into a machine in days. They would have spread to every planet if the Traveler hadn't stopped them. We need to get into the Black Garden, Aaron."

"And we are, we just need the Gate Lord head."

"To do that we need to get GARCIA into the Vex network so that she can lure one out."

"I'll lead the way," GARCIA said.

Minutes later they were racing toward the destination that GARCIA had picked out. Aaron wasn't shocked that they had to go all the way back to the Headlands, everything it seemed spawned from there. Instead of going to the road to the right, GARCIA's tracker had them heading to the left. Aaron had not looked at the maps for that area, and he regretted that. He was sure that Spencer had the maps in his head. Aaron settled in for a long ride on his Sparrow.

The ride was long, weaving through a canyon with evidence of a late night rain that hadn't been burned off in the sun yet.

"Here's what I found in what we have on the Gate Lords. They are three stories tall, and they protect the realms the Vex keep locked out of time. Which can't be right because there is nothing that can be kept out of time." Spencer sounded really confused.

"Where are we?"

"Ember Caves. I think though that we are only going through the area."

Aaron shot ahead, and Spencer didn't try and pass him. The area was getting more gray and less green. It was a like a rapid change, but then the area was more volcanic looking than the other regions. Aaron took a turn a little fast and nearly crashed into a wall of rock. Aaron slowed down enough to where his Sparrow didn't crash into the wall, but he did have to turn sideways to do it. Aaron heard Spencer slowing down and then crash into him.

"That's a small entryway," Spencer said as he settled down onto his Sparrow to back it up. Aaron backed up as well and aimed at the hole. It was big enough for them to get through. As soon as they were in and through, it opened up and the exit on the other side it was a huge opening.

It opened into a vast area that had a bunch of platforms in the middle.

"This is the entrance to the Citadel. GARCIA?"

"I'm picking up a heavy conflux nearby. I can use it to get into their network."

"Good. Give us a direction," Aaron said.

"I can't narrow it down too far I just know it's inside the ruins. It might be better to split up."

Aaron nodded and waited for Spencer to pick his direction. Aaron took a left after Spencer went right. Aaron searched for nearly ten minutes on his side before he heard Spencer's cry of delight over the comms. Aaron went over to where his tracker said Spencer was. GARCIA was already scanning the conflux.

It was nearly twenty minutes before GARCIA finally stopped scanning the conflux. "And I thought you had the hard job."

"Where are we going?" Aaron asked.

"The Endless Steps."

"Where is that?" Aaron asked.

"We gotta go back through Campus 9, great." Spencer didn't sound that enthused, and really Aaron wasn't either, but there was little else that they could do.

Aaron listened to Spencer chatter about the Citadel and then the Waking Ruins as they made their way to the Endless Steps. The Waking Ruins were back into the jungle area, and Aaron much preferred that. As they neared the end of the area into the Waking Ruins, GARCIA started to talk.

"To find the Gate Lord, I sort of had to mess with all their transfer gates here."

"And that means?" Aaron asked.

"We are going to have our hands full," Spencer said.

"Great," Aaron said.

The Vex appeared before Aaron, and Spencer even got entirely through Campus 9. Aaron shot the Goblins that were there before they could fire at them. Spencer was off of his Sparrow just after Aaron was done killing the Goblins.

"The Gates are awake, Aaron. We have to shut down each gate, and we need to do it as soon as possible. Only then will each one-stop spitting out Vex. You worry about the Gates. Set up your shots and take your time but hurry," Spencer called out over the comm.

"Each gate? What?" Aaron followed Spencer and then he saw it. It looked almost like one of those old gongs from the Japan area on Earth. However, it started to glow blue and then Vex started to come out of it. "I understand."

Aaron found a place to set up to get his shots right with his Sniper Rifle. Five shots to take out the gate but there was plenty of Goblins for Spencer to work on. Aaron shouldered the Sniper and pulled out the Scout to take out the Hobgoblins that appeared.

Each gate spit out more enemies, and some were hidden very carefully. It went from Goblins and Hobgoblins to Hobgoblins and Harpies and then everything plus Minotaurs. Five gates and the last spit out a Hydra. It took both Spencer and Aaron to take care of that Hydra before they could even think about going to where the Hydra was protecting.

Aaron sprinted through that tunnel that opened up into a large area. There was a massive set of steps. Aaron wasn't shocked that it was called the Endless Steps.

"And that is where we will find a Gate Lord," GARCIA said.

"Let's go," Spencer said.

"Let's talk strategy, first."

"Sure." Spencer stopped and took off his helmet. A strip of cloth was pulled out of his armor somewhere, and he wiped at his face. Aaron watched him as he tried to think. There was too much going on too quickly.

"Three stories tall means that it's going to be hard to kill. It's going to be able to summon a shit ton of the little ones to protect itself. What do you want to do?"

"It looks like there will be a lot of good spots for you to set up shop in and help protect my six. I say that you stay back and deal with the mess that I create when I stir the hornet's nest." Spencer leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of Aaron's helmet and grinned at him before putting his helmet back on and taking off. "It's a long way down so don't worry about not having time to set up a sniper nest!"

Aaron laughed at Spencer as he watched him jump down like a damned goat down the side of the hill that they were on. There were enemies waiting for Spencer at the bottom, but Spencer dispatched them with ease. Aaron watched him as he near danced through the enemies, humming as he did it. Aaron tried to place the song but he couldn't. Aaron had heard him hum it before when he thought Aaron was asleep. It had to be something from his childhood.

Spencer worked like a demon. He fought his way to the steps with little help from Aaron. Aaron tried to help, but many of the Goblins and Hobgoblins stayed behind things. Aaron could only hear their metal bodies groan as they died or the screech of their voices as they did. Aaron watched Spencer, and for a few seconds, he didn't see the man that he loved. He saw someone who was on a path of vengeance. Aaron wondered if maybe Spencer had lied about knowing the Sov siblings. He wondered if their family had done something wrong a long time before and if Spencer wanted to show them up.

Either way, it took Spencer less time to get to the main steps than Aaron thought. Nothing happened.

"I think that I have to step on the plate, but I think you might want a different location to protect me."

Aaron got up quickly and looked around before finding the best spot that he could find to protect Spencer. There wasn't really one good spot but a nice high spot that Aaron climbed to allowed him to move to get the most range of motion to defend Spencer.

"Here we go," GARCIA said when Spencer stepped onto the plate.

A blue light surrounded the edge of the plate and started to rise up. Aaron was too far away from the plate to see what the blue light was without looking through his scope. There were building blocks of sorts of blue light that stopped about two foot up form the plate and then something started to form in the gate. Aaron pulled away from the scope to look with his naked eye. The Gate Lord was huge.

"Zydron is his name according to his energy signature, and he's mean."

"Mean?" Spencer asked as he ducked behind a rock as Zydron blasted where he had been. "You called a murderous robot mean?"

"What he is!" GARCIA defended.

Aaron aimed his gun and took the first shot offered to him. He hit the Gate Lord in the glowing part in what would be the abdomen of the machine. It looked for him but couldn't spot him, or he was too far away for it to matter. Goblins spawned all around Spencer, and he ran back to get better coverage and started to work on them. Zydron bent over so that Aaron couldn't shoot him but he didn't move well when he was like that and Aaron knew that if he waited, Zydron would make his next move.

Zydron went after Spencer, and it was when he stepped down the steps a little that Aaron got his net shot. It nearly knocked Zydron over, and Spencer took off at a run at the Gate Lord, using the middle of the aisle bit of stone to jump into the air. Zydron tracked Spencer, but he launched his Nova Bomb before Zydron could do a damned thing. It hit Zydron in the gut and Aaron took aim and fired the last shot, and between Spencer and Aaron, the Gate Lord was dead.

Aaron jumped down, and triple jumped all the way to solid ground before he took off toward where Spencer was leaning over the body of the Gate Lord. Aaron was useless at finding the part that they needed, so he didn't even try and help.

Spencer looked up at him when he stood with the Gate Lord eye in his hand.

"This had better get us into the Black Garden." Spencer held out the part for GARCIA to take into her network for safe keeping. "Let's go and we what we need from the Queen."

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> Sign-ups for authors and artists have begun for Every Fandom Big Bang, which accepts pairings from any fandom! Our motto is "Your fandom fits our bang!" The story minimum word count is only 5K with no max. For more information or to sign up go to [Every Fandom Big Bang](https://everyfandombangs.wordpress.com) on WordPress. Stories can be posted here. So, if you don't have a WordPress account it's not a big deal.


End file.
